


Hunter Bet

by PaperFox19



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Exhibitionism, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the first phase of the hunter exam, Gon and Killua make a bet. Parody of episode 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Hunter Race

During the first phase of the hunter exam, Gon and Killua make a bet. Parody of episode 4

-x-

The first phase of the Hunter Exam was in full swing, they were following the examiner down a dark tunnel. It was a test of both mental and physical endurance. Gon had met with Killua, and the two were hitting it off. Killua found Gon interesting, and Gon just thought Killua was cool.

They were making pretty good time, and the two sensed the end was near. “Say Gon what do you say we make things interesting. Let’s have a race, see who makes it to the top first.”

Gon grinned. “Sure, and the winner should get something nice.”

Killua eyed him up and down. ‘He’s so innocent bet he’ll pick something like loser buys the other’s dinner or something? I’d rather have a taste of something better.’

“Hmm, I know the loser has to suck the winner’s cock.” Gon said it without a hint of shyness it caught Killua off guard. After getting over his shock he smirked.

“Sounds perfect.”

“Hehe!” the two were off, racing to the head of the pack.

The light at the end of the tunnel soon was in sight and the two boys picked up the pace. The examiner made it to the top and just as he turned the boys came out, their feet landing in unison. “I win!” the two said in unison.

“What no way I won!” again in unison. They turned to the examiner. “You saw right?”

“Yeah who won?”

“You both did, it was a perfect tie.”

“Aww man so much for our bet.” Killua grumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets. ‘I was looking forward to some fun to.’ he’d been excited for some time now.

“Not exactly, we both won, and we both lost, so I’ll suck your cock and you can suck mine.” Killua’s eyes widened, the boy’s manhood throbbing at the thought. “So let’s do this.” Gon began undoing his pants, and Killua gasped.

“What right now?” he blushed.

“Sure why not, you’ve been hard for the last few minutes, and I’m excited to.” He lowered his pants and underwear and his hard cock cock snapped into the air.

“Oh wow!” Gon’s cock was absolutely huge the thing had to be at least 9 inches, if not a little bigger. If Killua wasn’t hard before he certainly was now. Gon had a cute patch of manly hair crowning his crotch, and his balls were big as well, his penis was cut so the head of his cock had been rubbing against the inside of his underwear. “Ohh fuck it.”

Killua dropped his shorts, revealing he was going commando. His hard 6 inch, uncut penis snapped up into the air, his foreskin hugged the tip nicely. Killua had pubes, but his brother made him shave them off. His balls weren’t to big, since part of his training his family strapped him to a milking machine on a daily basis.

Killua was used to the suction of the milking machine, but he’d never had any real person suck his dick before. “Hmm, Killua has such a nice smell.”

The boy blushed. “What smell?”

“Well you’re not wearing any underwear, so you’ve been rubbing against your pants, the friction has the smell magnified. So I knew the moment you got hard.”

Gon’s penis twitched as he explained. “So let’s do this.” he got on the ground, and he motioned for Killua to climb on. Killua obeyed and the two were in the 69 position.

Killua came face to face with Gon’s big dick, with his nose so close he could smell Gon’s masculine scent. The musk had him salivating. ‘Oh man, he’s so big, and smells so good.’ His hand caressed the erect flesh, feeling the warmth and the thump of the boy’s heartbeat.

Gon smiled, his friend’s penis was quite cute and twitching in his arousal. He brought his hand up to fondle his nuts and helped guide him into his mouth.

Killua gasped, his body trembling as his penis entered Gon’s warm mouth. The tip was first and Gon took his time teasing him, his tongue slipping under his foreskin. He swirled it round and round and Killua shuddered. ‘Oh my god!’ It felt so good! His foreskin was tight, so it was quite the skill to work him.

Gon used his mouth and pulled the boy’s foreskin back exposing the sensitive head. He wrapped his lips around it. As Gon sucked the head, Killua felt his whole body shake, pleasure rained across his body like a barrage of whips only a million times better.

Pre poured into the boy’s mouth, and Gon happily lapped it up and swallowed everything he had to offer.

Killua wasn’t gonna be outdone, he wrapped his lips around the head and began sucking on the tip, while his hand expertly stroked his shaft. His moans echoed over his rod.

Gon chuckled and in one go he deep throated Killua’s cock in one go. “Ahhhh!” his head was thrown back as pleasure ripped through him like electricity. Gon’s warm mouth, was so good, too good! He came spraying a few spurts into the boy’s mouth. ‘Damn it!’

The boy pulled back to catch the spurts on his tongue. His tongue worked his penis head, caressing the slit as each spurt erupted.

He shuddered as the last of his seed spilled. “Sorry Gon, didn’t mean to cum so fast, you just felt really good.”

Gon licked his lips. “No worries, but keep going and get me off to kay? I’ll keep going on my end.”

“Wait what do you mean ahh!” his ass cheeks clenched as Gon swallowed him again, happily sucking his penis. “Ahh ah ah ah ah!” Mouth and tongue worked his shaft and he was hard in no time.

The new contestants got quite the show. Killua wasn’t gonna be out done, he wrapped his lips around the boy’s penis and began sucking his massive shaft. He had no gag reflex, so relaxing his throat he consumed Gon’s penis down to the root, his nose brushing the boy’s balls.

He took a breath through his nose and Gon’s musk hit him like a tidal wave. ‘Oh crap not again!’ his eyes rolled up and he came, shooting his load down Gon’s throat. His moans vibrated down the boy’s hard penis and he felt it twitch. ‘He’s close now, I won’t lose again!’

Killua doubled his efforts, but Gon wasn’t stopping either, after drinking his cum a second time he worked the boy’s shaft, using his throat to massage him, and hollowing his cheeks to really please him.

The white haired boy, covered Gon’s cock in saliva, he sucked down any pre that was offered. His hand came around to fondle his balls. Gon’s penis was twitching more and more. ‘Come on cum already!’ his mouth and throat was stretched around Gon’s mighty rod.

Gon started moaning and Killua lost it again. ‘Damn this is a million times better than that dumb old milking machine, fuck I’m cumming again!’ he wasn’t the only one.

Just as Killua came for a third time, Gon had his first orgasm, and his big balls tightened. Thick cum erupted into Killua’s mouth. ‘So thick!’ his man milk covered his tongue and flooded his mouth.

He wasn’t gonna waste a drop, he swallowed it only for his mouth to be filled a few seconds later. He kept gulping down and swallowed as much as he could.

Gon did the same, drinking Killua’s cum like it was his favorite brand of milk. His eyes saw Killua’s tight pink hole twitching with his every release. ‘Killua is so cute!’ he finished drinking him and pulled off his spent cock.

Killua’s eyes rolled up as the last of Gon’s cum filled his belly. ‘So much cum.’ he pulled off Gon’s softening cock.

“That was fun right Killua?”

“Yeah, sure it was okay.” he blushed and looked away. ‘Okay? Fun? It was fucking amazing!’ Many of the hunter exam contestants passed out with a massive nosebleed.

The two stood up and Gon kissed Killua on the cheek. “Next time let’s race to see who tops who!” Killua blushed and his penis stood erect. Give Killua credit he had gusto.

Killua felt his heart race Gon was special, he couldn’t wait for a next time, but next time would have to wait they were in the middle of an exam after all.

53 hunter contestants dropped out due to sexyness. Hisoka laughed, “Weaklings!” so he said but even he had a nosebleed.

End


End file.
